


既定结局

by latentdream



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latentdream/pseuds/latentdream
Summary: Minhyun  returned to that Christmas which he didn't tellJonghyun he loved him.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 9





	既定结局

1

2019年12月26日凌晨

下了公司的保姆车，去便利店买了几瓶果汁，走进公寓楼，搭乘电梯，用指纹锁打开家门。

门在身后关上的那一刻黑暗包围住了整间公寓，对面公寓楼里的灯光透过客厅尽头的落地窗将模糊的黄色光点投进来，映出了家具的轮廓，却也显得公寓更加漆黑空荡。黄旼炫没有将玄关处的灯打开，他脱掉了鞋子摸黑走进客厅，疲惫地往沙发上一扑。

他平日里最爱干净，今天却没有回到家立刻洗澡换上起居服的打算。

他从口袋里摸出手机，胡乱地翻着SNS，釜山的朋友们都在几个小时前的圣诞夜发布了圣诞祝福和幸福祥和的聚会。

一点不知名的情绪在心中闪出了一丝火花，并不强烈，只是带着点酸涩，又借着漆黑的夜顺势蔓延，让他全身都变得懒懒的不想动弹。

随着那一丁点火花的蔓延，他心中猛地燃起了个奇异的念头，但即刻便又被压制下去。

一切又归于他最习惯的寂静。

他想起了些什么，说不上是很怀念，但人总会在某个瞬间猝不及防地眼前闪现许久未浮现的回忆，遗忘将熟悉重新转为了最初的陌生，很多事情他已经很久都未曾想起了。

回忆就像是对面亮着的温暖灯光，落进自己公寓内只能变成一个小小的光点，他不会看得清里面的人在做什么说什么，有时这样的感受或许会让人有些好奇和向往，但没有人会去敲响那道对应的门，打探那个不属于自己的世界。

黄旼炫站了起来。

他像往常一样打开客厅的灯，走进浴室，用莲蓬头中倾泻出的温水冲掉了疲惫时趁虚而入的微不足道的孤独。

2

黄旼炫是被伴随着振动的尖锐的闹钟声吵醒的。

还没睁开眼他就先察觉出了奇怪。这声音他很熟悉，处于合宿状态时，每个有行程的清晨他都和成员们一起被这个声音惊醒。但自从搬出去自己一个人住以后，他便将闹钟改为了平日里喜欢的轻柔的音乐。

他不再深想，闹钟声吵得很，先关掉才是正事。他伸出手在枕边胡乱摸了几下，很快就摸出了手机，他一边用手指摸索着解锁，一边迷迷糊糊睁开了眼。

“噫……”

夹杂着睡意的抱怨声响起，他猛地回过了头，看见另一张床上金钟炫正将被子烦躁地扯上来盖过头顶，抱怨声透过被子闷闷的传入黄旼炫的耳中。

“黄旼炫，没行程你上什么闹钟啊，赶紧关掉！”

黄旼炫的视线转移回了手中的手机，闹钟提示的界面映入眼帘，他呆滞地用手指划过屏幕关掉了闹钟，桌面上显示着此刻的时间。

2015年12月25日星期四 06:00

3

“钟炫，今天是圣诞节，要一起出去吗？”

那一天，他拉着金钟炫在东京的精品店里东转西转，以买两块更便宜为理由买了一对刻字的手表。

他欣喜地看着刻字的师傅在他面前将两块手表刻上了他们名字的缩写。

两个大男生买一对刻字手表这种事，他不知道金钟炫有没有察觉出什么，但说出买两块更便宜的时候，习惯节俭的金钟炫没有做过多犹豫就同意了。

争先付款后黄旼炫将刻着金钟炫名字的手表塞进了他的手里，心脏快从嗓子眼里跳出来了，他红着耳朵对金钟炫说：“不许浪费我的钱，每天都得戴着哦。”

金钟炫回过头看他，那双他总是忍不住去瞧的眼睛像任何时候一样澄清，一点紧张或是羞涩都瞧不出。他没有说什么，只是笑着接过袋子。

不知道是出于对金钟炫毫无反应的失望还是自己的胆怯，黄旼炫没有说出想了一个晚上的后面的话。

他们肩并着肩，沉默无言地在处处闪烁着星光的圣诞节夜走回了宿舍。

剩下的，黄旼炫就不记得了。

他只记得金钟炫刚开始确实在没有行程时经常戴着那块手表，突然有一天他注意到金钟炫已经很久没有戴过了，询问之下金钟炫告诉他表针停了。

后来他也就不再戴了。

黄旼炫坐在宿舍的客厅里苦涩的笑了，他没有想到昨晚那一瞬间的妄想会成真，一觉醒来之后就真的回到了这一天。

命运是不会改变的，即使说出来就会不一样吗？

或许只是自己一厢情愿，或许说出来情况会变得更加糟糕使得他们连朋友关系也无法维持，或许即使在当初他的暗恋修成正果，他们也依然会在多年后走向渐行渐远的既定结局。

命运啊，将他带领回这一天，究竟是想他做什么呢？

4

闹铃声响起的瞬间黄旼炫就睁开了眼睛，他摸出手机镇定地关掉闹钟，望着狭小的宿舍天花板发呆。

这是他第三次在同一天醒来。

第一天，他没有像那一天自己所做的那样约金钟炫出去。他在宿舍的沙发上坐了一天，任身边成员们打打闹闹。金钟炫像往常一样捧着游戏机盘腿坐在电视前打游戏，他像个旁观者一样看着他投入的背影，想象着如果自己是20岁的黄旼炫，此时会在想什么。

会很窝火吧，看着这个不开窍地让人头疼的家伙。

第二天他依旧停留在了这个圣诞节，他独自一人来到了曾经的那个精品店，望着手表柜台出神。不久，柜台前甜美可爱的女孩就热情地问起他需不需要买一块手表。他礼貌地拒绝了，一个人走回了宿舍。

真奇怪啊，明明已经长大了，习惯了一个人的安静，他在这一刻却还是跟当初那个鼓不起勇气的孩子一样，失落得像被谁抛弃了似的。

黄旼炫渐渐知道，如果不替当初的自己鼓足勇气，他就无法从这一天中解脱出来。

5

“钟炫，今天是圣诞节，要一起出去吗？”

“好啊。”

金钟炫把手里的游戏机丢在了地上，利落地站起身，一边对他说话一边往房间里走，“等等我，我换身衣服。”

黄旼炫答应了一声，目光扫到电视屏幕，他看见刚才还被金钟炫操纵得欢快地跑着的小人在昭示胜利的红旗子前仅仅几步从半空中悠悠掉了下去，巨大的“GAME OVER”宣告此局失败。

这可是为了打游戏顾不上吃饭睡觉的金钟炫呀。

6

“客人，要买手表吗？今天是圣诞节，如果买一对免费刻字哦！”

黄旼炫这一次没有多作犹豫，他直截了当地表示自己要买一对手表。

“咦？你买一对要送给谁啊？”金钟炫惊讶地偏头问他，目光从上到下扫过了他的全身。

“反正是免费刻字，”黄旼炫轻咳了一声，“当做圣诞礼物了，不用谢我。”

金钟炫的眼睛惊讶地睁大了，黄旼炫没等他发表意见，直接对刻字的师傅说：“麻烦您了，一块表上刻M和H两个字母，另一块刻J和H。”

“哪有强送礼物的呀，”金钟炫嘟嘟囔囔着低下了头，“我又不经常戴手表。”

黄旼炫转过头看见了金钟低下头后露出的小半张侧脸，泛着可爱的粉红色。

踏出精品店的门时夜色已经降临下来。圣诞夜的街上比白天要热闹得多，两侧的圣诞树亮起彩灯，黑蓝色的夜幕中处处都点缀着缤纷璀璨的光，欢快的歌声四处飘荡。

黄旼炫手里拿着包装袋，和金钟炫走到步行街的一片露天休闲区，不少行人坐在长椅上休息聊天，一棵巨大的树栽在旁边，被挂满了亮晶晶的圣诞装饰。

黄旼炫拉着金钟炫走到了被树干和枝条遮蔽起来的长椅前坐下，这里比别的地方要暗得多，透过枝条的间隙，对面的火树银花恍若处于另一个世界。金钟炫坐下后望着树上发着光的铃铛，侧脸在昏暗之下模糊不清，却显得眼睛更加明亮。

黄旼炫的心脏又开始扑通扑通直跳了，他之前一直觉得自己只是个住在20岁的黄旼炫身体里的旁观者，时隔几年他不再是那个年少冲动藏不住心思的孩子，在漫长曲折的时间之中，那份萌动跟他手中的手表一样被他藏了起来，他知道自己要长大，他有很多事情要去做，他想着等等吧，再等等。

他的心动被甜蜜的糖衣包裹着，在很长一段时间只要凝视着金钟炫的眼睛就好像可以愈浸越甜，可随着他们向前走得越来越远，那层糖衣却随着模糊了的记忆开始融化了。他不安地将停了的表一次次送到修理店，可手表摆动的频率再也不能契合他当时的心跳，他终于在指针又一次停下来时放弃了人力的维修。他想不起来了，也嗅不到了，他或许不再喜欢金钟炫了。

可是为什么呢？心脏此时还是怦怦直跳，好像要跳出来了一样。

他借着彩灯发出的光亮认真地看着金钟炫的侧脸。他很久没有这么盯着金钟炫看了，轮廓清晰的侧脸，五官很清秀，双眼藏着片璀璨的星空似的亮晶晶，他发现金钟炫一直没怎么变，可总在捉弄人的命运曾经告诉他、告诉他们，回忆就是曾经属于自己的世界被遗忘夺走了而建立起的新国度，一切都只是看上去似曾相识而已。他长久地凝视着，在心里描摹出了金钟炫的样子，好像手里有一支最擅长绘画的神笔，不仅画出了无与伦比的杰作，还将纸上了无生气的画像唤醒了，让被遗忘的陌生倒转回了最熟悉的生动。

7

黄旼炫突然敏感地感觉出了金钟炫自始至终都知道自己的窥视，他惊觉这种了然并不只是对现在，关于他充斥着暗恋的欢喜与不安的凝望，金钟炫一直都知道。

他看见了金钟炫紧紧捏着衣袖的手指，泛着浅浅的红晕的侧脸，看上去澄清明净的眼睛实则荡漾着紧张的波纹。这一切都多明显啊，他还是20岁的男孩，看上去稳重老成，却仍处于容易被看穿心事的年纪。

黄旼炫将手缓缓举起来贴近自己的心脏，他清楚的知道这擂鼓一样的是他自己的心跳，不是20岁的黄旼炫，而是此时此刻25岁的自己。从心底传来的热切顺着血液流通到身体各个部分，他感觉自己的脸也在发烫，紧张得一如当年的毛头小子，手脚都不知道该往何处放。

“钟炫呐。”

他呼唤金钟炫的名字，呼唤的那一刻心底好像烟花绽放了一般。

金钟炫顿了顿，缓缓转过头来，目光却在对上他的眼睛那一刻又立马移开了，眨了一下眼睛才如常地看着他。

黄旼炫将两块手表从袋子里拿出来，将金钟炫的那一块递给了他。

“圣诞快乐，钟炫。”

“谢谢，也祝你圣诞快乐。”

“我还有话对你说。”

金钟炫长长的睫毛颤抖了一下，他蓦地低下了头沉默着，手指又紧紧抓住了袖子。

黄旼炫决定不再等他的回应，“我想说的是，钟炫，我……”

“不要说了，”金钟炫飞快地打断了他，他抬眼看着黄旼炫，眼里浮动的情绪带着挣扎和不安，半晌才轻声叹了口气，认命了似的嘟囔，“我知道你想说什么。”

“那么你要给我答案吗？”黄旼炫固执地问。

金钟炫的眼神突然变得难懂起来，他分明在看着黄旼炫，却又好像透过他看向了遥远的未来，黄旼炫知道他在犹豫在斟酌，金钟炫作为队长背负着比他们都要重的压力，所以他顾虑得更多，比他更要早得学会了冷静克制。曾经黄旼炫也想要学会这些，或许学会了就能够更靠近金钟炫，可当他学会了，他们却只能用同样的冷静和克制对待彼此了。

黄旼炫安静地等待着，金钟炫眸中有光在闪烁，时而微弱时而耀眼，像是天上的一颗星，黄旼炫觉得自己是抬头捕捉到这颗星星的观星者。落在人类眼中的星光实则与那颗星本身相隔了几亿光年，就像是四年后的自己望着四年前的金钟炫。这是一场永远不会同步的直播，却让黄旼炫萌生出想要穿越遥远的银河去触摸和拥抱这颗顽强的星球的欲望，因为他知道在遥远路途的尽头，这颗星也仍在闪着光。

最终，金钟炫的笑容落在了黄旼炫的眼底，那是释然的笑，眸光温柔坚定。

“等到我们成功的那一天吧，如果那时候这两块表的指针还在走，我就给你答案。”

“什么算是成功的那一天？”

“嗯……就是我们NU’EST五个人能够一起实现在一起时许下的愿望的那一天。但是也不是说必须要变得多有人气啦，在未来能看到大家都不对当初的选择后悔的样子就好了。”

“放心吧，会有那么一天的。”

黄旼炫伸出手拥抱了金钟炫，少年清爽干净的气息充斥了他的鼻息，没过多久，金钟炫的手就也环上他的腰间，还轻轻拍了拍他的后背，这是金钟炫拥抱时最惯常的动作。他笑了，感到平静而踏实。

“等到那一天，就跟我交换手表吧。”

8

黄旼炫醒来时，阳光已经穿过窗帘洒在了卧室里，他感到身上暖暖的，像被拥抱了一样。

他满足的睁开眼，耳边没有传来闹钟声，洁白的天花板也属于他熟悉的公寓，他从枕头底下拿出手机，翻个身趴在床上，桌面显示今天是2019年12月26日，现在是上午十点。

黄旼炫下了床，打开书桌下的抽屉，从最里面拿出了一个小盒子。

打开盒子时他的手指有点颤抖，深吸了一口气，他将盒子里的手表拿出来，安静的房间里只有他急促的呼吸声，表盘里的指针早已经停了。

他将不再转动的手表戴在了手上，匆匆地洗漱、穿好衣服，拿起车钥匙向地下停车场跑去。

他要修好这块手表。

他不知道睁开眼睛前的那些事情是真实的还是梦境，他不在乎，他要修好这块手表。

他们成功的这一天来了，他要让表盘里的指针继续走下去。

他用手揉了揉有些潮湿酸涩的眼眶，踩下油门向他以前常去的修表店驶去。

首尔现在剩下的修表店并不多，这一个是手表第一次坏了之后黄旼炫跟公司里一个长辈员工打听出来的。黄旼炫在一个小区前停了车，带上口罩，向藏在小区里的修表店走去。

他上一次来是大概两年多以前，那时候他刚在wannaone活动，不习惯没有金钟炫的日子，每天都要摸摸这块表才行。发现表停了的那一天他方寸大乱，魂不守舍地赶完行程，他就立刻求着经纪人哥带他过来。

他走进了店里，老板正戴着眼镜坐在桌前修一个钟表，手里的螺丝刀娴熟地转着。

听见声音，老板抬起头来认出了他，笑着跟他打招呼：“年轻人，又来修手表吗？”

“是的，叔叔。”他笑着点头，将手表摘了下来。

老板放下了手里的钟表，从他手里接过表，拿起工具把后盖拆下来，仔细地检查表芯。

“没什么大问题，一会就修好了，你坐下等等。”老板一边对他说话一边调试机芯，“你来我这修这块表有快四年了吧？现在没什么年轻人那么多年还在用一块表啦。”

“戴习惯了就舍不得扔了。”他回答。

现在确实没有多少人还在执着地永远使用一块手表了。老板这里修的大多数都是家里摆放的做工复杂的时钟摆件，价格昂贵丢了可惜；或者是挂在墙上的钟表，不好频繁换新的。而手表停了可以买新的，生活中永远有更好更新鲜的东西，一块坏了的手表就像过期了的回忆，什么也不是。

黄旼炫沉默地想着，他在想金钟炫的那块表，金钟炫说手表停了，从此就再也没有戴过，如果自己真的回到了四年前的圣诞节改变了那一天，金钟炫会不会也为了那时候的承诺，像他一样想让表针永远转动下去呢？

在他陷入沉思的时候，老板的声音响了起来，“年轻人，表修好了，你拿去看看。”

他接过了那块表，付钱感谢了老板，又急匆匆地回到了车上。

他要去找金钟炫，如果命运是可以改变的，他不想只改变那一天。

9

输入密码闯入金钟炫和崔珉起住的宿舍时是中午十二点。

黄旼炫脱掉鞋子走进宿舍，客厅里坐着的人听到声音回过头来，是崔珉起。

崔珉起捏着鼻子喝下手里奇怪的果汁，面不改色的问他：“你怎么这个时候来了？昨天不是说要利用今天的假期好好休息吗？”

他在客厅里东张西望，“钟炫呢？我找他有点事。”

“打游戏呢，你吃午饭了吗？我们点了比萨，一会一起吃吧。”

他点点头，顾不上跟崔珉起解释什么，就转身冲向了金钟炫的房间。

他来到门口敲了敲门，喊金钟炫的名字，听到卧室里传来一声“请进”，他才推开门走了进去。

金钟炫坐在电脑前，手指在键盘上快速点着什么，看见黄旼炫进来了，就随手放开了键盘。

他惊讶地问黄旼炫：“你怎么来了？”

黄旼炫的目光落在金钟炫的电脑上，他看见金钟炫正在玩的游戏没有暂停，被他操纵的人物因为曝光在敌人眼前又没有采取任何措施，几枪就被打死了。

跟那个时候如出一辙的画面让黄旼炫垂在身侧的手指激动地微抖起来。

他握了几下拳头，缓缓让自己镇定下来，在金钟炫面前举起了手，衣袖滑下来，露出了他手腕上的表。

“我的手表没有停，”黄旼炫哑声说，“你的呢？”

金钟炫僵住了，他盯着黄旼炫手腕上的表，眼里突然闪出了一束晶亮的光，他匆忙地垂下头拼命眨眼将泪意压回去，再抬起头时，看见黄旼炫的眼圈红红的像只兔子。

他想和黄旼炫说表早就停了，怎么突然提起小时候那些胡言乱语，可是话到嘴边他却成了个个失语的哑巴，又变得像没长大的时候那样怯弱无助。

“你要是一直不说话，我就要像小时候那样乱翻你的东西了。”

这话不像是此时此刻已经25岁的黄旼炫说的。22岁以后金钟炫就很少看见固执得像个孩子一样的黄旼炫了。参加节目后黄旼炫好像在一夕之间长大了，金钟炫不太习惯这样的他，比以前安静克制，像一阵温柔的风，却看不太清脸庞，也无法拉近距离。金钟炫知道他们总是要长大的，他也经历过短暂的失落，但他明白在细微之处发生变化的不是黄旼炫一个人，而是他们所有人。他努力习惯了成长给黄旼炫带来的变化，接受了他们亲密关系之间逐渐扩大的裂缝。

金钟炫庆幸于年少之时阻止了黄旼炫即将说出的告白，在那个不成熟的年纪，说过的什么话能算数呢？他无比感谢那一天理智占了上风的自己，虽然在最开始会时常怀念那个算不上恋人却比朋友之间更暧昧的拥抱。

偶尔他也渴望着他们真的不会变，或许那不只是青春年少时短暂虚幻的萌动，他们只需要等到一切变得好起来，到那时他就能告诉黄旼炫，其实自己在那个圣诞节，就想和他交换手表了。

“你突然问这个干什么？”金钟炫终于找回了声音。

黄旼炫像那个圣诞夜一样看着金钟炫的眼睛，声音喑哑却郑重：“找你要答案。”

金钟炫在心中叹气。

四年过去，他的心底却仍旧燃起了与那一年一般的紧张和期待。他眼眶发热，思绪也有些混乱。他不知道他们还能不能回到那个时候，可他的心却在拼命地呼唤他，叫他去拿那块表，即使什么也不会改变。

"钟炫，我不想再继续瞻前顾后下去了。"黄旼炫颤抖着声音说，"命运给过我很多次机会，但我都错过了。我不能再等着命运再次对我施恩，这一次，我想自己来争取。"

金钟炫沉默地站了起来，走到床头柜前拉开抽屉，把一个袋子拿了出来。

他走到黄旼炫面前，从袋子里拿出装着手表的盒子。

"表早就停了，你怎么什么幼稚的话都相信？"他一边打开盒子一边说，本想语气淡然地说完，却渐渐哽咽了，"但既然是礼物，我就没有扔了的道理，拿去修了几次，看，指针还在转。"

避重就轻故作轻松地说完，金钟炫却没有得到想要的效果，他被黄旼炫一把抱在了怀里，手里的表都差点落在地上。

他觉得脸上一热，似乎是眼泪流了下来，他最初想挣脱开这个怀抱，却想起了黄旼炫的话。

命运不会再继续给他们机会了，他很清楚。

他曾经出于胆怯对黄旼炫向他投来的热切目光装作从未察觉，为了组合阻止了黄旼炫的告白，在黄旼炫不安地对自己说害怕一个人所以才流泪的时候只告诉他要坚强，而没有说其实他也很不适应这样突如其来的分离。

如果勇敢地尝试一下，会不会就不同了呢？

"和我交换手表吧。"黄旼炫再次说道，好像他们还在四年前的圣诞之夜，时光匆匆，却兜兜转转总能随着洪流遇见原点。

回应黄旼炫的是一双手，那双手拥抱住了他，轻轻拍了拍他的后背。

——End——


End file.
